Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel who served during the 24th century. Ajilon Prime soldiers These two soldiers entered the ward of the Federation field hospital on Ajilon Prime in 2373 where they killed the two Starfleet guards. They were later forced to withdraw their attack when Jake Sisko fired a phaser rifle in their general direction, causing the ceiling to cave in and seal off the entryway where they were firing from. ( ) File:Ajilon Prime Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Ajilon Prime Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Borg drone This warrior was assimilated by the Borg sometime prior of 2373. A vision of his former identity was experienced by Seven of Nine that year. ( ) Deep Space 9 Bidder This female warrior was present as a bidder during an auction at Quark's at the end of the year 2373. ( ) http://www.wixiban.com/images/ccg2e/2e/ST2E-EN01312.jpg}} Officers Thiese two '''officers' confronted Laas on the promenade after Laas had changed into fog. The first Klingon ordered Laas never to change forms in front of him. He said that Laas, whom he considered a Founder, had the blood of Klingon warriors on his hands. When he drew his knife, Laas morphed a large knife in his hand. Odo restrained the Klingon officer, but his companion started to draw his knife, and Laas stabbed the companion, killing him. ( ) File:Provoked Klingon officer 1 2375.jpg|''Played by John Eric Bentley'' File:Provoked Klingon officer 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' Flag officers These high ranking flag officers of the Klingon Defense Forces attended a meeting on Deep Space 9 in 2375 along with General Chu'vok, Martok, Worf, and Chancellor Gowron. Gowron decided that Martok should attack Sarpedion V, headquarters for the Cardassian Twelfth Order. During the following discussion these Klingons witnessed the fight between Gowron and Worf and Worf's later decision that Martok should be the next Klingon chancellor. ( ) File:Klingon flag officer 1.jpg|''Played by Marlene Sosebee'' File:Klingon flag officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon flag officer 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Gowron's officers These two officers served aboard the Klingon battle cruiser which brought Gowron aboard the Enterprise-D in 2369. The male officer beamed with Gowron aboard and guarded him into the observation lounge. The female officer was on the holodeck when Gowron met the clone of Kahless and defeated him in battle. Later, both officers remained on the holodeck to seek a vision of Kahless. ( ) File:Klingon officer 1, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon officer 2, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Gowron's staff These officers came aboard Deep Space 9 in 2375 when Chancellor Gowron visited the station to honor General Martok with the Star of Kahless. They attended the ceremony in the wardroom. ( ) File:Gowrons officer 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Virginia Murphy'' File:Gowrons officer 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Scott Barry'' File:Gowrons officer 3 2375.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Gowrons officer 4 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 5 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 6 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 7 2375.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' K'mpec's guard This officer served as aide to Chancellor K'mpec in 2367 and guarded Captain Picard to K'mpec's quarters aboard his attack cruiser. ( ) Martok's sponsor After much effort, Martok's father found somebody to sponsor Martok for officer candidacy. ( ) }} Martok's task force Soldiers on shore leave 1 Several warriors, including this female, were from the task force, led by General Martok, that visited DS9 in 2372. During their visited to the station, they were present at Quark's. Quark noticed that something was amiss because the ambient noise level in his bar "was less than thirty decibels," noting that "on an average day it's sixty-five. When there're Klingons in the room, it can go as high as eighty-five." Quark also pointed out "the way they're watching the room," observing that "It's like they're picking out targets." ( ) Soldiers on shore leave 2 Numerous warriors, including this male warrior, joined other Klingons for shore leave aboard Deep Space 9 in 2372 and were on the promenade the morning following the arrival of the fleet. They were assigned to the task force, led by General Martok that arrived at the station the previous day. ( ) }} Boarding party officer 1 This warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. They boarded Deep Space 9 during the confrontation between the Klingon Empire and the Federation over the invasion of Cardassia. He tried to get into the room with the Detapa Council but was shot by Garak. Later he was beamed directly on Ops and knocked Chief Miles O'Brien out. ( ) Boarding party officer 2 This warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was among the Klingons who boarded the Promenade on Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was beamed directly to Ops where fought with Benjamin Sisko. ( ) }} Boarding party officer 3 This warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He boarded the Promenade of Deep Space 9 along with other Klingons but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was beamed directly into Ops where he first fought with Lieutenant Commander Worf and later stabbed his d'k tahg into Major Kira Nerys' side. Kira then knocked him out. ( ) Boarding party officer 4 This warrior was part of the Klingon task force which boarded Deep Space 9 in 2372. He was beamed directly into Ops where he was shot by Major Kira Nerys. ( ) Boarding party officer 5 This warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was beamed directly into Ops and shot by Captain Sisko. ( ) Boarding party officer 6 This warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded Deep Space 9 and was stunned by a Bajoran security deputy on the Promenade. Later he was beamed directly into Ops and fought with Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) http://www.wixiban.com/images/ccg2e/2e/ST2E-EN01301.jpg}} Boarding party officer 7 This '''warrior' was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded the Promenade of Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he stunned a Bajoran deputy and tried to attack Constable Odo but was shot by Doctor Julian Bashir. Later he was among the boarding group which tried to invade Ops and fought against Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) }} Officer In an alternate timeline created by the , this Bird-of-Prey '''officer' contacted the Enterprise-D and told "Federation ship ''Enterprise. Surrender and prepare to be boarded." ( ) Pagh tactics officer's father This father of the tactics officer aboard the was a warrior once mentioned by his son to Commander William T. Riker during his brief assignment aboard the Klingon Bird-of-Prey. When the subject of family was mentioned, while discussing differences between Humans and Klingons, the tactics offcer told Riker that his father had been killed in battle at Tranome Sar, but that his mother, this warrior's wife, was still alive as of 2365. ( ) }} Son of K'Vok The son of K'Vok was a Klingon warrior assimilated by the Borg during the latter half of the 24th century. In 2375, when the encountered a Borg vinculum, Seven of Nine began to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals, including the son of K'Vok. Seven, under his personality, was responsible for eating the leg of Kelaran wildebeest Neelix had prepared for Ensign Ryson's birthday and initiated a Klingon mating ritual with B'Elanna Torres. ( ) Starship personnel lists Torak's guard This officer served as guard for Governor in 2369 when the governor met with Jean-Luc Picard aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Warriors at Ty'Gokor Burly warrior The burly Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. Benjamin Sisko knocked him down, apparently to get to the barrel of bloodwine, but it was really because the Klingon was bragging about killing several officers on a Federation starship, including the ship's Tellarite helmsman and the ship's captain Laporin, one of Sisko's classmates at the Academy. ( ) }} Drunken warrior The drunken Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He head-butted O'Brien, who was in disguise, in order to expose Gowron as a Changeling. ( ) Head guard The Klingon head guard was assigned to Ty'Gokor in the 2373. He was vaporized by a Klingon disruptor fired by a Changeling posing as Martok. ( ) Guards These Klingon guards served at Ty'Gokor in 2373, when the Order of the Bat'leth was playced there. The first guard was shot by the Changeling, who posed as Martok and the second one was stabbed by him. ( ) File:TyGokor guard 1.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:TyGokor guard 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' Towering warrior The towering Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He saw Odo, who was in disguise as a Klingon, with an emitter that he was going to use to expose Gowron as a Changeling. When he asked what it was, Worf told him that it was a Vulcan toy. ( ) }} Warriors These warriors were among the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373 on Ty'Gokor. They consumed bloodwine and performed Klingon songs. ( ) File:TyGokor Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:TyGokor Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' File:TyGokor Klingon 3.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' File:TyGokor Klingon 4.jpg|''Played by Wade Kelley'' Wrestling warrior The wrestling Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He was seen wrestling another Klingon. ( ) Young warrior The young Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. In order to get a better view of Gowron, he stood on a statue where an emitter, which was going to be used to expose Gowron as a Changeling, was hidden. Odo in disguise as a Klingon asked him to move, when he refused, Odo grabbed him and threw him to the ground. ( ) Warriors on Q'onoS Duras' assassins These two assassins worked for Duras, son of Ja'rod in 2366. They were loyal to the House of Duras and Duras let them attack Kurn, Worf's cha'DIch and brother. Kurn was badly wounded when one of them used a kut'luch. Later, they were in the Great Hall and were sent after Jean-Luc Picard by Duras. They followed him to the house of Kahlest and attacked him after he spoke to the elderly Klingon woman. Picard was able to knock one of them unconscious but was hit by the second one. Kahlest killed the second one by throwing a dagger. ( ) File:Klingon assassin 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Klingon assassin 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' Duras' kidnappers These two officers were loyal to the House of Duras. In 2368 during the Klingon Civil War they kidnapped Worf after they knocked him down in a Klingon nightclub on Qo'noS. They took him to the family home of the Duras sisters. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} File:Klingon kidnapper 1 2368.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Klingon kidnapper 2 2368.jpg|''Played by Rex Pierson'' Nightclub patrons These warriors were drinking, fighting, and eating in a Klingon nightclub in the Capital City in early 2368. Some of them were also present in the Great Hall when Gowron killed Kulge and gave the life of Toral to Worf who refused to kill him. ( ) , and Harry Young.|The six councilmen with capes in the scene in the Great Hall were played by Wilfred Moore, Greg Poole, Michael Moorehead, Thomas J. Booth, Arvo Katajisto, and S. Moriarty.}} File:Klingon warrior 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Keith Rayve'' File:Klingon warrior 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Klingon warrior 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Thomas J. Booth'' File:Klingon warrior 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Michael Moorehead'' File:Klingon warrior 5, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warrior 6, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warrior 7, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warrior 8, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warriors in great hall.jpg|In the Great Hall File:Klingon nightclub.jpg|In the Klingon nightclub Vagh's guards These four guards served under Governor Vagh of Krios Prime. The first two guarded the office of the governor when an away team of the including Ambassador Kell beamed into the place. The other two guards accompanied Vagh aboard the Enterprise-D. They first restrained Worf when he tried to stop Geordi La Forge from murdering the governor and later held Ambassador Kell restrained. ( ) File:Vaghs guard 1.jpg|''Played by Brand'' File:Vaghs guard 2.jpg|''Played by Robinson'' File:Vaghs guard 3.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Vaghs guard 4.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' nl:Naamloos Klingon militair personeel (24e eeuw) 03 Klingon military personnel